Awesome Summer Days
by Yoshomaru55
Summary: Last day of school and everyone ditches it. A battle between Inuyasha and Shesshomaru. How will this turn out? You have to find out for yourself
1. Inuyasha in Trouble

Disclaimer: The creator is Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Awesome High School Days

Ch 1… Inuyasha in Trouble

"Hi Kagome!" shouted Koga form across the street in a flirty manner. 'She is so beautiful this morning.'

"Hey, Koga." said an angry Ayame. "Are you forgetting that she may have a boyfriend?" 'And that I am his girlfriend.' She was about ready to smack him in the head with the newspaper she had in her hand like a dog. That was when Inuyasha walked out and saw the situation between Koga and Ayame, so he shoved Koga to the ground, saying to stay away from Kagome and that she was his girl.

Kagome heard the rough housing going on behind her, so she turned around and yelled, "SIT!" She ran toward them and Inuyasha asked, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"That was for pushing Koga to the ground like that. You could've injured him, you know. Inuyasha, you need to be more considerate to people." she answered.

"Look who's talkin'. You yelling 'sit' whenever you want." Inuyasha answered grumpily as he got up and they all walked to school.

"Well, I don't want you to kill anyone just because you hate their guts. I mean, take Naraku for example. You tried, but failed, and you wonder why he gives you so many detentions." said a concerned Kagome.

"You're taking his side now? He's the one that attacked me first!"

"Inuyasha, you need to calm down." said Koga as he raised his hands at shoulder height and slowly put them down to indicate Inuyasha to calm down, but failed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Koga!" Inuyasha yelled, with his arms folded as they walked. 'That would be Kagome and Kikyo's job.

"Oh look, we're here, Ayame." Koga said, now wanting to stay away from Inuyasha. "Well, see you, high schoolers later.

"See ya." Kagome replied, politely. "Come on, Inuyasha, let's go. I know you don't want me to the s word, now do you."

"No ma'am. I don't want to plummet to the ground, so I guess skipping school is out of the question?" Inuyasha said, apologically, and he stared at the ground as they up the outside stairs into the high school.

"Hey, head up and be happy." Kagome interrupted the silence between them. "Oh look, there's Sango. Hey Sango. How's it goin'?"

"Hey, Kagome. What's up with Inuyasha on the last day of school?"

"Not so good since he already have a bunch of detentions for supposedly the principle, Naraku, I guess. Inuyasha almost got into a major fight with Koga over me, again, and that's usually very predictable since I have to say s-i-t in order to stop the fight before it gets out of hand."

"I really don't want to be here. I'd rather fight demons instead of sitting on my butt pretty much all day." Inuyasha complains.

"I know, right." replied Miroku. "I don't even see why we are here."

"All of us are here to learn, and you both really need school spirit." Kagome said.

"We don't sense any spirits connected to the school, Kagome!" Inuyasha yells, catching Sesshomaru's attention.

"School spirit is in your heart," Sesshomaru says calmly.

"Oh ya, look who's talkin'," Inuyasha taunts. "You're the one who's heartless."

"You're the one who's wreckless," Sesshomaru replied, "which is worse than being heartless. At least I have a working brain compared to you. Now, in you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." He walks off toward the door and looks behind his back at Inuyasha. "See you at P.E., where I will kill you today at dodge ball." Now he walks out the door, leaving Inuyasha all tensed up.

"Why is it always me getting death threats from my enemies?" sighed Inuyasha.

* * *

This is my first fanfic! I'm soooo excited! There will be more chapters. I hope you enjoy my story.


	2. King of Dodge Ball

****Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the creator of all Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 2 King of Dodge ball

"We're sure you'll live through dodge ball." encouraged Kagome.

"Our best bet is for all of us to be on the same team and get him out first." Miroku suggested.

"But don't forget that he's the King at dodge ball, so it will be hard for him to show his weaknesses to us." Sango informed.

"And that we don't know what kind of 'dodge balls' are going to be used." said Inuyasha, putting emphasis on the word 'dodge ball'. "When it come to my brother, he might use his powers and change the actual dodge balls to weapons in order to completely destroy us, and by that, I mean he will kill us, so be careful, especially you, Kagome."

"I know that I will survive today." Kagome replied.

"How do you know that?" Sango asked.

"I forgot to tell you that I have a doctor's appointment, and all of you are coming with me."

"Oh thank you, Kagome." Miroku said, relieved.

The bell rings an Sesshomaru walked by and said, "I over heard your conversation about skipping school for the rest of the day, so I would like to let you know that the boundaries of dodge ball is the entire world, so you can't delay the inevitable. I will kill you one by one."

"What are going to do now, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "I did the best I could and made it worse!"

"I have a suggestion. How about all of us hid from Sesshomaru away from school, like right now." said Inuyasha. "Come on, Kagome. You're coming with me. I'll protect you."

"Sango, you stay with me." said Miroku.

* * *

I'm having soooo much fun with this that I forgot to give credit to Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of Inuyasha.


	3. New Comers on the Last Day of School

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 3 New Comers on Last Day of School

Somewhere inside the school, Kikyo was showing some new students around, even though it is pointless on the last day of school, but her nature was too kind.

How's your last day of school, everyone?" Kikyo tries to remember their names and succeeded after a few seconds. "Akemi, Akkio, Hinahoshi, Kitsunii, and Wakana."

"Do you play dodge ball here?" Akemi asked.

"We do, but not your normal kind of dodge ball." Kikyo replied. "It's called Deadly Dodge Ball and the King of dodge ball is Sesshomaru."

"What are the rules?" Hinahoshi asked.

Inuyasha runs by with Kagome yelling, "THERE ARE NO RULES!"

"Who's usually the winner?" Kitsunii asked.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, turning her head. "Run for you life!"

"Stop yelling at them, wrench." Inuyasha commanded Kagome.

"Can anyone be on Sesshomaru's team?" Akemi asked.

"Sure, anyone can be on any team, meaning either Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's team." informed Kikyo.

"Yah!" everyone new shouted in excitement.

"I'm going to be on Sesshomaru's team!" announced Akemi. "So will Morgan and Ashley."

"What?! Don't we get a say in this?" asked Hinahoshi and Ashley in unison.

"Nope. No say." said Akemi.

"Why not?" Akkio asked.

"Because I said," Akemi replied as she pulled Akkio by the arm, who's reaction was grabbing and pulling Hinahoshi with her free arm. They both screamed as loud as they could, especially Hinahoshi.

That was about the time Sesshomaru walked by and stopped in front of Akemi, who fainted into his arms. While she fainted, she had to let go of Akkio, and Sesshomaru whispered, "What a beautiful young girl. She looks charming. She must be new here. I must be going now."

"Wait!" said Kitsunii. "You still have Akemi!"

"I know. I'm going to take her and make her into a beautiful demon so she can be my bride in the future." Sesshomaru runs off with Akemi, who is still unconscious.

"Didn't Inuyasha run that way in the opposite direction towards the door with the others?" Wakana said, pointing in that direction.

"Yeah. Why?" Akkio asked.

"We need to find Inuyasha, so we can get Akemi back!" replied Wakana. "Kikyo, can you help us find Inuyasha?"

"I will. Only to save Akemi from Sesshomaru." Kikyo said. "Even though I'm not too fond fo finding Inuyasha, but then again, he is the only one who can bring Akemi back, if he's willing, since he's the strongest compared to us."

Akkio, Kitsunii, Hinahoshi, Wakana, and Kikyo started running toward the door.

* * *

All Characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. If I stop posting in the winter, that means i cannot post anything until my grandparents get back from Florida. So please forgive me if I stop posting more chapters until I get done because I use my grandparents' computer to type and post. LOL! I'm still having sooo much fun and I hope you are too. It feels like I'm actually talking to an audience right now. This is sooooo awesome.


	4. Inuyaha's Past

****Disclaimer: "Hi, This is Kagome telling you that the creator of Inuyasha, me, and our friends and enemies is Rumiko Takahashi."

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 4 Inuyasha's Past

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others were trying to find a place to hide. Miroku and Sango hid in a random house, not knowing whose house it was. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to hide in the obvious spot. They went down the magical well, and they went to feudal Japan.

"Let's see how long we can be safe here." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"So we're using reverse psychology on Sesshomaru, then." Kagome said. "I like the idea. I hope your plan works, Inuyasha."

"I hope so, too." Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru sometimes sees through deception."

"If there is one thing for sure, I'm glad that Aru created the Bone Eater's well for his granddaughter." Kagome said. "He's my ancestor from a long time ago from my time."

"Why are you telling me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you would like to know." Kagome explained. "My Okaa-Chan told me."

"Really." said Inuyasha. "Speaking of your mother, how is she?"

"She's doing good. She also told me that my father was in this time before he was killed."

"I'm sorry for that, but I do remember your mother when she was a child. She was just like you when we first met. That was when I was pinned to the tree still. Then a few years later, you showed up. That was last summer and when school started, you forced me to go with you."

"Yeah, I did force you." Kagome admitted. "I also forced you to be in my grade." A little while later Kagome said, "Hey, isn't that Kikyo and… Uh… who are those girls with her?"

"Yes and I don't know." Inuyasha replied.

"Finally we found you guys. Where are Miroku and Sango?" Kikyo asked.

"How should I know." replied Inuyasha.

"Well, you should know where we are, especially at this moment." said a male figure, coming out from behind a tree with a female about his age.

"Miroku, Sango, we've been looking for you." Kiyo said. "What's going on?"


	5. Deciding to Save a Friend

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi will always and always be the Inuyasha creator, although Akemi, Hinahoshi, Kitsunii, Akkio, and Wakana belong to my friends and I.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 5 Deciding to Save a Friend

"We're playing a game of Death Dodge Ball and it will be very pestilential if Sesshomaru gets his way and I know he will since he's practically best friends with the principle, Naraku." Inuyasha said. "They would like to see me dead."

"Who are the others with you, Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

"This is Hinahoshi, Kitsunii, Wakana, and Akkio. They need Inuyasha's help to save their friend, Akemi, from Sesshomaru." Kikyo replied.

"You've got to be kidding." Inuyasha said.

"You know that I don't kid, Inuyasha." Kikyo replied.

"Are you going to help us get Akemi back or not?" Kitsunii said. "If not, we're going to save her without you."

"Are you crazy, woman?" Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru will kill you all!"

"We don't care! We just want Akemi back!" Akkio and Hinahoshi said in unison.

"So which is it, Inuyasha?" Wakana said. "You help us save her or we save her without you?"

"Inuyasha, you must help them save their friend." Kagome said. "Who knows what Sesshomaru might do to Akemi?"

"Alright. I give in. I'll help rescue your friend, even though I know it is a trap to kill me." Inuyasha said.


	6. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

Disclaimer: Inuyasha rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi and my friends and I created the additional characters.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 6 Sleeping Beauty Awakens

Somewhere in the mountains, Sesshomaru has put Akemi on a bed with a few blankets, and the bed was within a cage. "Try to make yourself comfortable." Said Sesshomaru as Akemi finally woke up after many hours.

"Where am I?" Akemi asked.

"You're at my secret hideout in the mountains. We're in a furnished cave. It has heat in the winter and air conditioning in the summer." Sesshomaru explained. "Do you like the decorations?"

"They're okay, I guess." Akemi asked. How is it that this cave has heat and air conditioning?"

Sesshomaru explained further, "You see, the hot springs in that room over there keep the cave warm, along with warm air coming out of the cave. In the summer, the cave releases cold air, understand now?"

"I think so." Akemi responded.

"I must apologize for I don't recall I've properly introduced myself. My name is Sesshomaru. What's your name, my beauty?" He introduced.

"My name is Akemi," she said, "but why did you take me here? Are you a stalker?"

"First off, I'm not a stalker. That would be brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha?" Akemi asked, interrupting him.

"Yes." said Sesshomaru. "Anyway, Inuyasha and I are always trying to kill each other through Deadly Dodge Ball, which is a game of dodge ball where anyone who has powers can use them, and there is only one rule. Although if I think for a long time." His goes blank. "I don't know."

"What is the rule to Deadly Dodge Ball?" Akemi asked, sitting on the bed.

"The only rule…is to…survive!" he replied. "By the way, I may use you to get to my brother."

"Why me?" Akemi keeps asking questions.

"You're too nosy, woman." Sesshomaru explained. "I noticed you and your friends were with Kikyo, so it was natural to take you. You see, Kikyo, who is Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend, always runs to him when she needs help. Kagome, his girlfriend now, usually convinces Inuyasha to save one of their friends or complete strangers, and then he gives in, and goes to the rescue. His only reason to rescue strangers is for Kagome's love, which is a human. I can barely stand my brother being a hanyou, so I despise human in every way possible."

Akemi gave him a confused look.


	7. Mr Fluffy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doe not belong to me, that would be Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 7 Mr. Fluffy…

"A hanyou is a half-demon." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks for clearing that everything up." Akemi said, still caged up. "Now I get what is going on, soooo can you let me loose to be on your team."

"No way." Sesshomaru said, defiantly. "No one, especially a human, shall be on my team for Deadly Dodge Ball. I am my own team."

"We'll see about that, Mr. Fluffy, because you are out numbered." Inuyasha said, bursting through the cave with the others behind him.

"Mr. Fluffy?" Akemi asked, trying to keep from laughing, but she failed miserably. She laughed so hard that she fell back, almost falling out of the bed, but still within the cage.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, blushing. "Inuyasha, for you standing on my tail on purpose!"

"How do you know that wasn't an accident?" Inuyasha said, trying to sound innocent. "Plus, that was years ago. You need to stop looking into the past, what's done is done."

Everyone, except Sesshomaru agreed. Akkio, Kitsunii, Hinahoshi, Wakana, and Akemi, who is still caged up, are completely lost due to the past events that had happened.

* * *

Yeah, sorry for this chapter being so short. I had to add a paragraph from this chapter to the previous chapter so it would make more sense. I you liked this story so far. And yes, of course, there will be more chapters. As Kagome would say, "See ya later"


	8. Take Over the World?

The creator of the Inuyasha characters is Rumiko Takahashi. It is fun messing with the characters!

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 8 "Take Over the World?"

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru started to attack Inuyasha, who dodged just one second before, making Sesshomaru run into the wall.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha, while the other stepped back.

"Why not?" said Sesshomaru. "You don't even know what I'm planning?"

"You're always planning to rule the world." Kagome and Kikyo said together.

"Yeah, but you don't know how to do that." Sesshomaru said. "And by the way, thanks for giving me that idea."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter turned out really super short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	9. Angry Inuyasha

Disclaimer: As much as I have to admit, Rumiko Takahashi is the soul owner of the Inuyasha characters.

Authors Note:

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 9 Angry Inuyasha

"You mean you weren't going to rule the world?" Akemi said from the cage, not knowing she is going to turn in a hanyou, and little did she know she is going to turn into a yokai afterwards.

"The more I think about it, I guess I could rule the world." Sesshomaru replied. "I could change the world in my own image. I guess everyone should be either hanyou or yokai."

"How are you going to do that?" Akkio asked.

"Your answer is on top of the cage." Sesshomaru replied.

"What?" everyone, except Kagome and Kikyo, wondered since they did not know where he was pointing, but they could sense the Shikon jewel. Then Inuyasha asked, "Kagome, Kikyo, what do you see?"

"The Shikon jewel." They both replied, surprised that Sesshomaru had it, and that it is glowing a little.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha angrily. "How did you get the Shikon jewel and why?"

"I have my ways, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru explained. "And I just told you why. Weren't you even listening?"

"Yes, I was, you bastard!" Inuyasha bursted, now trying to claw Sesshomaru. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

He only left a scratch on Sesshomaru's clothes. "As you can see, I've gotten stronger since our earlier years, obviously." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I've noticed, Bonehead," Inuyasha said. "But why do you want to take over the world?"

* * *

Yoshomaru55, me, says this was a little bit longer. I hope you're liking my story so far. Still more chapters to come. So stay tuned.


	10. Wakana's Death?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha: Shippo, come back here out of that recording booth.

Shippo: No! (Inuyasha turned on outside speaker to hear)

Inuyasha: Unlock the damn door!

Shippo: No! Besides, we were created by Rumiko Takahashi, so you are not my mother! (Starts pouting)

Kagome: Anyone want cookies. I baked them myself.

Inuyasha and Shippo: Yes please.

Shippo: At least Kagome is like a mother.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 11 Wakana's Death?

Since everyone could hear Akemi, They all stared at her in amazement, except Sesshomaru. It was all a little hard to see and the moon was a shadow that night. Once Inuyasha realize it was a new moon, he was already a normal human being with black hair. He could still sense Wakana's spirit around and looked at the body that was cut in half. He noticed that her eyes are trying to open. 'What a surprise.' he thought. 'How could she still be alive? Her body was completely sliced in half.'

When he told everyone what he saw, they all gasped, especially Sesshomaru.

"Why is," Wakana whispered hoarsely while coughing, "everyone looking at me like that?" Kagome picks up Wakana's head carefully in her hands. 'How am I still alive?' she thought, with wide eyes from amazement.

Then her eyes closed and lost consciousness, but still breathing. Sesshomaru nods his head forward, chin very close at the chest, saying, "It could be my sword being the Tensaiga, but then again, I don't think I used that sword. I believe I used a really cool, normal razor sharp blade."

Inuyasha added more information. "Listen up, the Tenseiga is the blade of heaven. It cannot harm anyone or anything. The Tenseiga can only heal the wounded and the sick, so that's how I know that is not the Tenseiga's work by my brother, Sesshomaru. We've already lost one person by someone about three years ago. Anyone remember Kaede being killed by that guy whose name I cannot bring to mind?"

* * *

Sorry that a lot of my chapters are fairly short. I sure hope they are entertaining though. Please review so I can see how I am doing. Thank you.


	11. Birth of New Demon

Disclaimer: Koga told me that I have to say "I, Yoshomaru55, am not the owner of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi." If I didn't say that he would either call me a chicken or send his wolf pack to kill me. Enjoy this chapter. At least you were in the clear of Koga. Never play repeat with him. His quotes are usually out of wack.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 11 Birth of a Demon

"Or maybe she didn't know she was a yokai that could never die. Those kind of demons can still feel pain and can become unconscious." Inuyasha informed everyone who could hear.

"And yet, I don't think the Tenseiga can kill people or demons." Sesshomaru said.

"Why are you giving us this information?" Kitsunii asked. "Aren't you against us?'

"I might be…and again," Sesshomaru said, "I could be with you. So you really don't know." _I'm not even sure at this point if I even know_.

"How could you be so cruel?" Akemi asked, yelling at Seshomaru, who never answered. At this point, she is about to turn into a yokai, and about to go on a rampage. She banged against the door of the cage and knocks it down.

"How did she get loose?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Very carefully." Inuyasha, Kagome, and Akkio said together. Then Inuyasha added, "with a hint of sadness and anger."

Just then, Akemi was behind Sesshomaru. She tried to claw his head if he hadn't moved. "How could you even hurt Wakana?!"

"That's a lot of power in a cat demon." Kikyo said.

"It is." Miroku said. "I wish I had my wind tunnel, though. It would make it easier for me to fight."

"This seems to be a relaxed battle, though." Kagome said. "I mean, Inuyasha is human for the night and Wakana was cut in half, but she is still alive." _ I don't even see it as possible for someone to be alive after being clearly sliced in half. I just don't get. How can be physically possible?_

"If you ask me," Akkio said, "I believe we should retreat tonight and battle another day."

Inuyasha and Kagome picked up Wakana's two halves of her body and ran toward the entrance of the cave.

"Where are we going?" Wakana asked while she is in the state of going in and out of consciousness since she lost so much blood.

"Somewhere safe." Kitsunii replied while running with the others.

"Most likely we'll go to Kaede's hut." Kikyo said.

"Are you sure you going to be okay, Wakana?" Hinahoshi asked.

"She's lost consciousness again, so she won't be able to answer you, Hinahoshi." Kitsunii said.

"Anyway, Kaede's hut will provide protection with the help of my spells of security." Miroku said as they all traveled to the village.

"Does anyone have else sense that someone is watching?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha started smelling the air and said, "Of course, I know that scent anywhere."

"Who is it?" Akkio asked.


	12. Resurrecting Wakana

Disclaimer: Inuyasha shall always belong to me. haha, not really, Inuyasha really belongs to both Rumiko Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 11 Resurrecting Wakana

"It's that cowardous flea, Myoga." Inuyasha said. "He's usually around only when it is safe."

"Yes, that is true, Master Inuyasha." Myoga said. "I needed a ride to the village, so I hitch-hiked into your hair, Master."

Once they got to Keade's hut, Sango, still 'hiding' form Sesshomaru and Miroku abandoning her to fight, asked, "What's up? How could you, Miroku, leave me here unprotected, by myself?" She saw that Wakana's body was in half and she also noticed that she was slipping in and out of consciousness, so she said, "Who's that and what happened to her?"

"Wakana was sliced in half from Sesshomaru's Tenseiga." Inuyasha explained. "But we are trying to figure out why she didn't die. Any ideas, Sango?"

"Does anyone know who her parents were?" she asked.

At this time, Wakana was able to respond while is conscious. "I believe that my parents are demons or humans. I'm really not sure. My memory is slowly going away."

After Inuyasha and Kagome laid down both halves of Wakana, who was still bleeding and going pale there was a mysterious glow. That was when Wakana was whispering, "Mother, Father, is that you?"

The others are getting worried now, afraid that the glow might take away her soul. "There are two spirits without bodies that I can sense." Inuyasha said.

Both spirits picked up both halves of Wakana and put both pieces together. There was a bright light and both pieces had turned into one. Everyone was staring at Wakana.

"I guess that explains it," Sango said, "both of Wakana's parents were yokai if they can resurrect any body like that."

"What you saying is," Hinahoshi said, "that Wakana is a demon."

"Yes, but she must've lost her memory of her parents and her being a yokai." Sango explained.


	13. Akemi meets Myoga

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned Inuyasha, I don't. Rumiko Takashi is the true owner of Inuysha. And my friends and I own our characters.**  
**

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 12 Akemi meets Myoga

Meanwhile, Akemi is still going on a rampage on Sesshomaru. She did not see the bright light in the cave from Wakana's resurrection, even though it was still dark outside. When she ran toward Sesshomaru, she was tired and he slammed his arm into her across the torso, making her to fly out of the cave entrance. She decided to give up and wait another day or so.

Once she got up and walked, she heard a voice saying, "Sesshomaru is strong, young yokai. You need to learn how to use your powers." Akemi looked in every direction trying to find the voice's body. When she saw a tiny flea sitting on a small boulder, she thought about killing him out of annoyance, but she only asked, "What's your name?"

"Myoga." the flea replied.

"Weren't you in the cave with Inuyasha and them?" Akemi asked.

"I was," Myoga said, "then I ran away out of the cave out of fear of getting hurt, so I decided to sit here and think."

"Think about what?" she asked.

"The Shikon Jewel." The flea answered.

"What about it?" Akemi asked.

"If it has been destroyed or not." Myoga said. "And will you please stop asking so many questions." He thought _She is so nosy. How did Sesshomaru put up with her when he captured her?_

"By the way," Akemi said, "Sesshomaru has the Shikon Jewel."

"WHAT?!" Myoga gasped, for he did not know the Shikon Jewel still existed.


	14. Wakana Has Flying Abilities?

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 14 Wakana Has Flying Abilities?

"Is that bad?" Akemi asked when Myoga jumped onto her shoulder.

"Bad? What if he gave it to Naraku?" Myoga answered with questions with a worried tone in his voice.

"Is Naraku evil or something?" Akemi questioned. They started walking to the village where Kaede lived.

"He's a very powerful, EVIL, demon." Myoga replied.

Back at Kaede's hut, Kagome was helping Wakana figuring out what she can do as a demon. "It seems like you have the ability to fly, Wakana." Kagome said.

"I'm so glad to be up here in the sky," Wakana said down at her when Inuyasha came out of the hut.

"Where's Wakana?" he asked.

"Up there," Kagome replied.

"Hi there, Inuyasha," Wakana said.

"What are you doing up there?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you must know, I am training." Wakana replied. "By the way, there is someone coming this way. Do you want me to see who it is?"

Inuyasha said, "You can if you want to, alien," as he walked around and found Miroku once again flirting with the girls in the village. _ Miroku,_ _you should count yourself lucky that Sango isn't with you, _he thought. Once the girls found out what he was up to, they beat him up terribly, and with Inuyasha watching the whole situation. Miroku heard Inuyasha laughing his lungs out and falling off the roof he was sitting on, landing on his back, still laughing.

When Wakana was flying towards the person, she could hardly she who it was. As she got closer, she yelled out, "Akemi!" The figure heard where the sound was coming from and realized it was Wakana. Akemi jumped into the air as high as she could and grabbed Wakana by the neck with her arm, giving her a big hug. She did not realize she was about three stories in the air, so she pulled Wakana down toward the ground, using her claws without realizing it.

"Have you been training, young flying yokai?" Myoga asked. "I know you have not been training, Akemi."

"I've been training with Inuyasha and the others." Wakana said, "Although I don't know why Miroku always volunteers to do errands in the village."

"He always comes back all banged up." Wakana said. "Seems to me be always gets into some sort of small battle."

At this time, Wakana was about to loose her concentration and everyone was falling. She could not focus hard enough to fly before they all crashed into the ground, creating a small hole.


	15. Bad News Coming Around

Disclaimer: Inuyasha will always belong to Rumiko Takahashi, but I hope that I can have Koga now. He's awesome in his own way. Hope you like this chapters. I'm waiting on more reviews if you would like to give input on how I'm doing so far.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 15 Bad News Coming Around

The sound of the crash has reached Inuyasha's ears, so he stood back up, gaining his self-control from laughing, and ran toward the dust cloud that Wakana and Akemi had created.

"Is everyone alright?" Myoga asked. They both did not answer since they were unconscious from the impact.

Once Inuyasha arrived, Myoga went to his shoulder and told the story of what had happened. Inuyasha picked up Wakana and Akemi, and he placed them on top his back. He carried them back to Kaede's hut and told everyone once everyone was there.

Kagome laughed at the story, along with Kitsunii, Hinahoshi, and Akkio.

"Sesshomaru has the Shikon Jewel!" Myoga bursted loudly. The girls automatically stopped laughing.

Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison, "What?!" Then Inuyasha said, "That bastard is going to use it for his own gain." And Miroku butted in, "Well I believe he's going to share the Shikon Jewel's power with Naraku."

"You don't think I don't know my own brother, monk?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Have you considered all the possibilities, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Oh yeah, how about if I tear you from limb to limb as a possibility?" Inuyasha torted.

"That won't be possible because of my Wind Tunnel," Miroku said, making the situation worse. "I'll tell you something that is possible. Kagome bearing a child for me in the next few years instead of you."

"Take that back!" Inuyasha said in a menacing tone, getting ready to pounce of Miroku.

Just when he was in the air, close to Miroku, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, SIT!" He fell straight to the ground. "Miroku, do you ever wonder why Rumiko Takahashi made you a little perverted."

Everyone was silent until Miroku asked, "How are we going to get the Shikon Jewel from Sesshomaru?"


	16. Training and Resting

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 16 Training and Resting

One Akemi and Wakana came to, Akemi asked, "Could you repeat that?" Miroku repeated, "How are we going to get the Shikon Jewel from Sesshomaru?" and Wakana said, "I think we should do a surprise attack."

"Or we could go on full assault," Inuyasha suggested.

"Everybody cool with that?" Kagome asked.

"Someone had better stay here with Akemi and Wakana, so they have time to recover from that fall," Kitsunii announced.

"We want to fight, too!" Wakana and Akemi yelled together.

"Fine," Kitsunii sighed.

"We should lay low for a while, though," Miroku said.

"He's right," Myoga replied, "It is best for us to rest, think of a strategy, and gain all of our strengths. Inuyasha, you still need to work on teamwork from what I've heard. Akemi and Wakana need to realize their full power as yokais."

"Teamwork!" Inuyasha complained. "I do fine fighting by myself as long as Kagome is near off to the sidelines."

Once they got their plan figured out, everyone went to training. "I'll split the group up for training." Myoga announced. "Inuyasha will be with Wakana and Akemi."

"They will hold me back!" Inuyasha complained once again.

"You're supposed to teach them how to be stronger and train them to have more strength." Myoga explained. "Anyway, Kagome and Kikyo, you will train Kitsunii and Hinahoshi. Miroku, you will train Akkio."

Inuyasha led Akemi and Wakana into the forest for basic training. Kagome took Kitsunii to the target field to practice shooting arrows. Kikyo grabbed Hinahoshi to the backyard for sparring practice, teaching the basics for hand to hand combat, then the advanced combat and basic weapon skills. Miroku teaches Akkio how to a monk and a fighter.

In about a week or two, everyone new were well fighting machines, especially Akemi with her quick speed and the use of her claws. She was actually faster than Inuyasha. The claw marks on the trees are hers and some are even knocked down. Doesn't matter who she spars with, she always won. She even defeated Akkio's spells that Miroku had taught her. Wakana could spot anything through the trees, even a little mouse under some leaves. Kitsunii is a master archer and Hinahoshi is a ninja and a master swordswoman.

The next day, everyone decided to take a day of rest from hard work before going into battle. Inuyasha hung out with Wakana, Akemi, Hinahoshi, and Akemi. Kikyo was visiting with the children in the village. Kitsunii was swimming with Sango, and Akkio went into the village with Miroku.

"So, what do you girls want to do?" Kagome asked.

"Does anyone want to go to the hot spring?" Akemi asked.

"Okay." Everyone agreed, starting to head in that direction, sort of in the middle of the forest.

Once everyone was in their two piece swimsuits and in the warm water, Inuyasha popped out of the trees, in his swim trunks, and did a cannonball into the water. He almost landed on top of Akemi and he came up near Kagome and asked, "What are you wenches gossiping about?"

"We don't know that yet since we just got in," Hinahoshi replied, "and we are ladies, not wenches, get that."

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha snickered.

Kagome thought, _And to think I was about to suggest to talk about you, Inuyasha_. She had an angry expression on her face.

"No need to get angry," Inuyasha apologized, "although you are cute when you are angry."

Everyone in the hot spring talked until the sun was setting. By that time, Inuyasha was getting a relaxing back massage by Kagome while he was laying on his stomach with his arms underneath his head, half asleep.


	17. Inuyasha Alone with Kagome

Disclaimer: I am most certainly not the owner of Inuyasha, although I would like to be. Unfortunately, that is Rumiko Takahashi. The made up characters are the property of my friends and I.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 17 Inuyasha Alone with Kagome; Sango's Day with Kitsunii

The wind was blowing slightly, carrying the aroma of Sango's delicious grilled fish and vegetable soup. "We should head back and see who's cooking," Akemi said.

"It smells," Wakana started, sniffing the air.

"Delicious," Hinahoshi finished her sentence, also sensing the aroma in the air.

"Ready to go, everyone?" Kagome asked. "That includes you, Inuyasha." She had to help him up since his body was almost asleep.

"Alright, alright," Inuyasha groaned. "I'm coming. Just let me stretch first, okay." He stretched out his arms behind his back. Once he was done, he caught up behind the girls, nearest to Kagome.

"When is Inuyasha coming?" Akemi asked.

"Inuyasha usually takes awhile when he stretches," Kagome replied, not realizing that he was right behind her. At that moment, he put his arms around Kagome with one hand covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"It's only me," Inuyasha whispered once the others were out of ear shot. They didn't even notice that Kagome stopped so they walked on to Kaede's hut for supper.

"I thought you were still stretching," Kagome said in a concerned matter.

"I got done quicker than normal," Inuyasha replied. "Besides, I need to speak to you alone."

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"About us," he replied. "I haven't been able to say 'I love you' in a few weeks."

"You just did." She gave him a hug and then looked into his honey colored eyes. "I love you, too."

He leaned closer towards Kagome while stroking her hair. Her scent was so wonderful that it made his heart beat so fast that it ached. Kagome pressed her lips against Inuyasha, and he did the same. Kagome's taste was so great that it nearly made Inuyasha collapse to his knees once their lips parted.

"Here, put on my kimono so you won't catch a cold," Inuyasha offered, hearing her rib cage quiver as they walked on to Kaede's hut.

Kagome thanked him. "Won't you get cold?"

"I don't get cold that easily," Inuyasha replied, "plus I was wearing two long sleeves."

Sango and Kitsunii's day was okay. They were walking along a deep stream.

"What do you think of Miroku?" Kitsunii asked in a teasing way.

Sango's face went bright red, like a tomato, while pushing Kitsunii into the water.

"Why not?" Kitsunii asked after she came up and swam to a rock on the bank.

"Because," Sango replied, not realizing that Kitsunii is reaching to her ankle, "I don't want a perverted monk as a boyfriend. There I said it. Are you happy, now?"

Kitsunii pulled at the ankle, causing Sango to go into the ten foot stream. "Yes, I'm happy now."

They both laughed and began to swim down stream like two mermaids. "I guess we both deserve to be in the stream," Sango said, a few minutes later.

"I would definitely agree," Kitsunii replied. "We should head back now."

"Okay," Sango sighed in relief as they got out of the stream.

Once they got back, they found that Miroku and Akkio was cooking supper.

"How was your day?" Sango asked.


	18. Akkio's Surprise Day

****Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner of Inuyasha, sadly not me. I still wish for Koga to be mine. I do want him.

A/N: There is a short lemon in this chapter for Miroku and Akkio.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 18 Akkio's Surprise Day

Miroku told them while Akkio had a flashback of the entire thing.

-Flashback-

"Hey Akkio, would you like to have the pleasure of hanging out with me?" Miroku offered.

"Uh… Okay," Akkio said awkwardly.

"Close your eyes," Miroku commanded politely.

"Why?" Akkio questioned as he wrapped his hands over her eyes from behind.

"I want to take you somewhere," Miroku replied, leading from behind, "and it's a surprise."

Once they reached their destination, Miroku uncovered Akkio's eyes and she said in awe, "This place is so beautiful." They were right beside the other hot spring with the small waterfall. Luckily he had a picnic basket that he had made with, because Akkio was starving.

After awhile, Miroku asked, "Would you like to get in the water with me once your stomach settles?"

"Sure," she agreed, "we can hang out in the water."

Miroku decided to do a swan dive onto the water from the waterfall while Akkio watched. He threw off his robe and it landed near his staff. He climbed up the path of the waterfall and dove in.

"I'd give that a ten," Akkio judged as Miroku came up. A second later, she said, trying her best not to laugh, "Apparently you have lost your swim trunks because I can see them floating down the stream, away from you."

Miroku replied, "Maybe it is fate that actually brought us here. It could be saying that you should bear our children."

"What do you mean?" said a confused Akkio as Miroku got out of the water and dried off, refusing to put his roe back on. Akkio was already in her two-piece when he asked.

-Short Lemon Starts-

"Come here," Miroku made an arm gesture for her to get closer. Curiosity killed the cat never came into Akkio's mind when she obeyed him. He gently grabbed her shoulders and messaged them from behind. "I really like you," he complimented, messaging lower to her upper back and untied her swim suit top, allowing it to fall to the ground.

Once Akkio's top was off, Miroku came to the front is and brushed his lips against hers repeatedly, a little harder each time until he inserted his moist tongue. While he was kissing her, his hands slid, slowly, down to the middle of the back and slide up to the front to touch her breasts for a few seconds, and keep working his hands down to her butt. Once Miroku got to Akkio's bottom, he removed her swim suit bottoms, feeling her nakedness.

Once Akkio had enough, she slapped Miroku in the face, and after she got up, she kicked him square in between his legs.

-Short Lemon Ends-

"No one should deserve that!" Miroku squealed like a girl while Akkio put her clothes back on. "Why did you do that, Wench?"

"Because I wanted to." Akkio replied. "By the way, I'm heading back to Kaede's and leaving you to your pain."


	19. Miroku Is Murdered?

Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not the owner of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi is. I am still begging for Koga though. I wish he would come to my family on Thanksgiving.

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 19 Miroku Is Mudrered?

Akkio left and Miroku noticed a mysterious figure behind the waterfall. "Is someone there?" He asked toward the waterfall, still struggling to hold back his tears from the blow he took from Akkio. "Show yourself! Have you been here the entire time?"

As he said that, he threw his robes on and threw a huge rock into the waterfall. "Ouch!" said the figure.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked in a commanding voice. "Tell me who you are or you'll be sucked into my wind tunnel!"

"No need for that," the figure replied. "I was merely meditating."

"You still haven't said your name!" Miroku said.

"My apologies," the figure spoke. "You may call me Jakotsu."

"Why were you meditating?" Miroku began to relax and lower his guard.

"I was meditating on what battle strategy to use against my enemy." Jakotsu replied.

"My enemy is Naraku," Jakotsu lied, now holding a knife behind his back.

"Since we have the same enemy," Miroku said, walking closer towards Jakotsu, "maybe you would like to join our group."

"Who's in your group?" Jakotsu asked.

"Let's see, there are Inuyasha, Kagome, Akkio, Akemi, Hinahoshi, Sango, Wakana, Myoga, Kitsunii, and me." Miroku replied. "We're all residing at Kaede's hut."

"I know where she lived," Jakotsu said. He thought, _considering I'm the one who killed her there. This is perfect._

"Will you join us?" Miroku asked.

"I'll think about it," Jakotsu said as he pulled his arm that was holding the knife behind his back and stabbed Miroku, whose staff was out of reach, in the neck.

Blood stained his robe, but the stab wasn't fatal enough to actually kill Miroku. "You did nip me good, but you did not slice my artery." He grabbed his staff and blocked the next attack, the knife aiming toward his stomach, "You know what?"

"What?" Jakotsu replied menacingly.

"You, Jakotsu, have terrible aim." Miroku insulted. "I bet your mother could do better, or even your grandmother."

"No one talks like that about me!" Jakotsu replied, his aim getting worse, and he starts to cry. "I'm a damn good fighter, just like my father."

"Then how come you don't act like a fighter?" Miroku asked, still insulting. "You're acting more like a little girl that got her candy taken away with those tears of yours. Or a baby that needs her diaper changed?"

"I AM NOT!" Jakotsu squealed, with his eyes closed, which were filled with tears. Miroku took the knife away from Jakotsu like taking candy from a baby.

"You know," Miroku said, "you were easier to defeat than I originally thought with that first blow to the neck." He held the knife against Jakotsu's throat. "Give me one hell of a reason to not kill you right here and now, leaving you in your own puddle of blood in the next five seconds." Miroku counted down, "Five…Four…Three…Two…One and a half…One…You shall be slaughtered. Any last words?"

"Yes! I'm sorry. I was wrong to try to kill you! Please spare me. I swear I'll turn good!" Jakotsu begged.

Miroku stabbed him in the arm and said, "I don't believe any word you just said. I believe you were lying just because you don't want to die, and now you probably want to die to get rid of the pain." Jakotsu nods and Miroku grants his wish. "You will die now." He pulled the knife into the air. While Jakotsu is screaming from pain, Miroku thrusts the knife down into Jakotsu's head as hard as he could. Because of his monk ways, he did a burial ceremony for Jakotsu and finally headed back to Kaede's hut.


	20. Sesshomaru Defeats Naraku?

Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not the owner of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi is. I am still begging for Koga though. I wish he would come to my family on Thanksgiving.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 20 Sesshomaru Defeats Naraku?

"I see you have started dinner." Miroku said to Akkio. He was the last one to arrive.

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked.

"What happened to you?" Kagome saw blood trickling from Miroku's neck and began to tend to it.

"I was caught in battle with Jakotsu after Akkio left," he replied.

"Did you win?" Akemi asked.

"Yes I did win since I killed him," Miroku replied.

After awhile, Inuyasha said, "I didn't think you had the damn guts to kill, Miroku. You're usually so gentle to people, but Jakotsu wasn't a normal person, either." Inuyasha stared at the flea. "Hey, Myoga, it was a good thing you weren't there. You would have run away, anyway."

"I have a brain, but not courage, Lord Inuyasha," Myoga responded.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's hair. "Why did your hair turn black?"

"It means that I turn full human. It only lasts for one night on every new moon." Inuyasha replied. "I feel like I'm weak at this time."

"At least it's only for tonight." Kagome commented.

"And tomorrow, I'll be protecting you and fighting my fucking brother with all I've got."

* * *

Naraku arrived at Sesshomaru's cave that night. "Where are you, Sesshomaru?"

"Near the hot springs room if you must know." Sesshomaru replied. "What do you want?"

"I just want what's rightfully mine," Naraku responded, "the Shikon Jewel."

Sesshomaru, now alert, said, "That does NOT belong to you, baka, and besides, you would turn something so beautiful into something most evil."

"So what you're telling me is that I have to fight you in order to get the Shikon Jewel." Naraku motioned toward it and tried to grab it.

Sesshomaru quickly got in his way and released his poisonous gas. "Not even you, Naraku, can handle breathing this air for a long time. I'm the only one who is immune to my own poisonous gas, and you shall never lay a finger on the Shikon Jewel.

"I will slice you in half, you bastard!" Sesshomaru yelled as he jabbed his hand through Naraku's baboon costume, but there was not a drop of blood. "Damn it, I missed." Sesshomaru said to himself.

"You almost killed me," Naraku said coldly. "I even had to eject out of my baboon costume."

Sesshomaru tried again and jabbed Naraku straight through the heart. "You talk too much."

Naraku's last words were, "Shit, you freakin' got me. It looks like you won."

Inuyasha and his group came into the cave. "We've come for the Shikon Jewel, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. He drew out the Tetsusaiga and swung it at Sesshomaru, who dodged.

"You are still arrogant, little brother," Sesshomaru remarked. "You did not realize I put Naraku's dead body near the entrance."

"What?!" Inuyasha and Miroku said in horror.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru killed the infamous Naraku." He replied.

"Why?" Hinahoshi, Akkio, and Akemi asked together.

"Let me guess," Sango said, "Naraku was going to steel the Shikon Jewel and use it for his own selfish ways."

"Hell, Naraku, would have used it to take over the world." Inuyasha said, letting his anger out on Sesshomaru, who dodged every attack.

"You both are correct." Sesshomaru said while moving away from Inuyasha's attacks until he was tired from swinging the Tetsusaiga sword fang. "I only wanted the Shikon Jewel for decoration since it's so beautiful."

"And you collect anything, or anyone, that is pretty, ain't that right?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would have confessed that if you had not just asked that." Sesshomaru said. "You know, what do all of you say you spent the night in this cave as my guests, since it is starting to get dark outside."

Everyone huddled in a circle and tried to make a decision what to do. Then Akemi popped up her head within two minutes. "Considering the circumstances, we all choose, not against anyone's will, to stay."

"Good," said Sesshomaru, "I'll make tea and snacks."

After Sesshomaru went into another room of the cave, Inuyasha asked curiously, "Is it me, or has my brother turned into a good guest host?" The others only shrugged; they did not know Sesshomaru's hospitality.

"I've always had good hospitality." Sesshomaru responded. "You of all people should know that."

* * *

A/N: There is an epilogue to this story. I really hoped you loved Awesome Summer Days. I have more stories coming on the way. I don't know when I'll post them, though. One of them is Koga Becomes President? I hope you'll read more of my stories as I post them and to give me reviews. I would like to know if you like my fanfiction or not. So please tell me how you like them. I would like some input. I have not had a review in a while, so please review my stories. Sorry if I'm repeating myself.

-Yoshomaru55-

Baka = stupid, idiot


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not the owner of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi is. I am still begging for Koga though. I wish he would come to my family on Thanksgiving.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Days**

Ch 21 Epilogue

When everyone but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fell asleep, they were having a staring contest. Thirty minutes have past and Inuyasha asked, "Getting' tired yet? You haven't even yawned yet."

Sesshomaru responded, "I do not require sleep."

"If you don't, then I don't." Inuyasha lied.

Sesshomaru change the subject. "You love her, don't you?"

"Who?" Inuyasha said.

"That girl sleeping next to the demon slayer." Sesshomaru pointed out, who has not yet blinked.

Inuyasha realized who he was talking about. "I would die for Kagome. She is my whole universe. Without her, I wouldn't have the strength to live. I fight to protect her." Inuyasha's eyes begin to water from keeping his eyes open for so long and from the response he had just given to Sesshomaru. "By the way you win the staring contest."

"Was that why you were staring at me without blinking for so long?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hell yes. I was challenging you, idiot." Inuyasha responded as he stood and went over to Kagome and brushed hair with his fingers, trying not to wake her.

"What's going on?" Kagome opened her eyes slowly once Sesshomaru fell asleep.

"Do you want a snack?" Inuyasha asked, helping Kagome up in a sitting position.

"I could go for a snack." Kagome said, holding Inuyasha by the neck and staring into his eyes with her adorable brown eyes.

He picked her up and carried her to the room with the waterfall hot springs. "Is this the kind of snack you would like?"

"You read my mind." said Kagome. She noticed a deserted bed that looked like no one has been on it for ages. Kagome led Inuyasha towards the bed slowly, as to take in the surroundings of the beautiful room.

Once they sat down next to each other, Inuyasha said, "How do you like your 'snack', so far?"

"I love this moment we're having together." Kagome responded. "You're so loving to me." She raised her hand on Inuyasha's cheek, and moved it closer to his mouth, allowing him to kiss her fingers.

Inuyasha wanted her with all his heart, forgetting what had happened in the past and focusing on the now and future. He held her shoulders and slowly he moved his hands down on her lower back. He wanted to kiss her lips so much, but he didn't know if she wanted him to.

"Will you…" Inuyasha started. He was interrupted by Kagome in a way that made his heart melt. Her lips were warm against his.

"Yes, I will be your mate." said Kagome after she backed her head away from Inuyasha. "I want you to be the father of our future pups."

Inuyasha stripped down to nothing, along with Kagome. She craned her neck so Inuyasha could nuzzle it. Kagome's scent was almost too much for him to handle, but always loved that kind of challenge. Using one arm for support, Inuyasha caressed Kagome's breast while kissing her lips. All of Kagome's fingers were entangled with his silver white hair while she loved the feel of his touch. She felt like it was her destiny to be by Inuyasha's side everywhere he goes. Both Kagome and Inuyasha remembered the first day they met. He actually tried to murder her. Inuyasha thought, _looking back now, I'm so glad I didn't kill my precious Kagome. She is my angel from both Heaven and Hell, depending on what mood she's in. Right now, she's Heaven's angel sent to me, although I don't know why. I don't fucking deserve her. Damn I feel like Peter Pan when he believes he doesn't deserve Wendy M. Darling. _"I love you, Kagome, with all my heart forever."

"Forever…" said Kagome, blushing at what Inuyasha had just said, "… is a long time." I shall always love you until the day I die." _Inuyasha has most definitely changed when we first met. I still can, hardly, believe he tried to kill me at first. I have to be happy he didn't, otherwise he wouldn't have fallen in love with me. It did take him awhile to admit it, unlike Koga. He yelled out that he loved me when he kidnapped me. That Koga, trying to make me tell him where the Shikon jewel shards were, he was so stupid, then. What nerve? Inuyasha is the only one I want as a mate._

By now Kagome was allowing Inuyasha to tease her by brushing his lips over hers. When she thought Inuyasha couldn't get any closer, he broke her barrier. Inuyasha began rocking back and forth in a steady tempo. Kagome kept in with him, allowing him to mate with her.

* * *

I was glad that happened in a happily ever after in a sort of way. I hope you, guys, liked me first story. I am working on other stories at the moment, so it may be a while until I post them. I hope to "hear" you soon if you're reviewing my stories and/or chapters.


End file.
